1. Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for remotely accessing content items. More specifically, the described embodiments relate to techniques for accessing content items in a file server from another computer when the file server and the other computer use different operating systems.
2. Related Art
Network protocols that facilitate remote access to resources (such as shared printers) and content items (such as files, folders and directories) stored on servers are becoming increasingly popular. These network protocols are typically implemented in an application layer for process-to-process communication in networks, and typically leverage an underlying transport layer protocol (such as Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) to provide connections.
However, the capabilities of many network protocols are often restricted. For example, a Server Message Block (SMB) protocol (such as the SMB 2.x protocol or the SMB 3.x protocol) provided by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., is typically restricted with connections between computers and servers that are compatible with an operating system provided by Microsoft Corporation (such as Windows®). These restrictions can be frustrating to users, and can also degrade communication performance.